Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of firearms, more specifically accessories for firearms, and still more specifically removable and interchangeable accessories. In the field of firearm accessories, this invention is specifically related to illuminating a target area. The invention is also in the field of lighting, more specifically portable, rechargeable or battery-powered lighting for use by individuals.
Description of the Related Art
As to portable lights themselves, several companies make rechargeable hand-held lights. The most useful configuration for a light in the general context of the use of this invention (aiming a firearm at night and performing searches) is a cylindrical body with a tail-cap switch, represented by most of the tactical lights on the market. A tail-cap switch is typically a momentary-on switch, that is, one that momentarily closes a direct electrical circuit between the battery and the light bulb.
A pressure switch differs from a tail-cap or other toggle switch in that an air or liquid filled bulb is squeezed by the fingers and transmits the fluid pressure through a slender flexible tube to a membrane. The membrane toggles the electrical contact without the fingers having to touch the light.
Fast and easy mounting and de-mounting of accessories on firearms, especially long guns, is currently accomplished by the use of tactical rails such as the Picatinny rail or the Weaver rail bolted to the top surface of the firearm near the rear of the barrel. The accessories themselves are therefore equipped with mounts secured to a bottom part of the accessory which are shaped to slide on and off the rail. Hence, for fast and easy mounting of a light, it is essential that the light be mountable and de-mountable on a tactical rail in a way that scopes are. Most weapon-mounted lights attach to the mount by a bracket or clamp. They are typically powered by non-rechargeable batteries which can be replaced in situ; the lights are not intended to be removed from the mount on a regular basis. They are operated by a switch on board the light housing such as a tail-cap switch or a remote pressure switch as described above.
Some portable lights have a two-prong interface which mates with charging pads in a recharging cradle. It would be possible to fit certain cylindrical flash lights into a scope mount, but to mount such a light in a scope mount would require unscrewing the scope ring bolts, de-mounting the scope, placing the light within the rings, and refastening the scope rings. To remove it for charging or use on another system the user would have to repeatedly unscrew the scope rings. Apart from being less than convenient, repeated separation and assembly will strip the screws and/or the rings. Such lights also do not have pressure switch functionality.
Some portable light manufacturers offer a remote pressure switch that can be used in lieu of the original tail-cap switch. This flexibility becomes a liability because when you detach the light, the pressure switch is no longer a practical switch and gets in the way.